


Prompt: Day One

by Lethal_Bread



Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [1]
Category: Afraid of Monsters & Cry of Fear
Genre: Tags to be added, The enemies from cry of fear have personalities, i have filled these with so many headcanons its not even funny, these are set in a world where Cry of Fear and Afraid of Monsters and Alan Wake all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: Book's first day in the real world. It's jarring, and it sucks.
Series: Prompts For Figuring Out Book [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901674





	Prompt: Day One

**Author's Note:**

> any words with /slashes around them/ are meant to be read in italics

He hid in the darkest corner of the room, which wasn't dark at all as the room was filled with lights that he could not reach, blood pooling on the ground beneath him as he hung his head. The constant drip drop of the liquid being comforting in this new situation. He did not like it. He had screamed and screamed until his throat was raw as the strangers had tried to placate him. As they /protected/ the one he was trying to kill. They had shoved him in this room, locking the door. After hours of trying to get out, he had given up, instead sitting with his knees tucked into his chest and his head hidden behind his legs, blood slowly dripping to the floor. The brightness of the room hurt him, his eyes sensitive to light after living in the dark for so long. He whimpered, pulling himself into a tighter ball. His body trembled, and soon water began to mingle with the blood, the drips coming quicker as the colorless liquid helped to thin the blood. He exhales shakily, head darting to the door when he heard it creak open before he shoves his head back into his knees when blinded by the lights in the room. He heard a hiss of pain and some murmuring, and then footsteps coming closer. He flinched, shoving himself further into the corner as he clicked and trilled and /screamed/ at them, despite his already sore throat. They stopped, and he only heard murmured gibberish, and he pulled his bloodstained hood further over his eye sockets to shield them as much as he could. The blurry figure had their arms raised, and he vaguely recognized the pose as soothing. He hissed and whimpered, a long and high-pitched whine ripping itself from his throat. A cry for help. But help never came. Help would never come. He was alone, now, surrounded by people who didn't understand.  
And that scared him.


End file.
